Love Vigilantes
by XpapermoonX
Summary: A Series of GABBY one shots. Romance laced with Angst.
1. Run

**Author's Note:**** Hello all! I have taken it upon myself to start my own series of one shots. I have tried to find the prompts that some people use, but not being to keen on the Internet; I decided that it's just easier to do my own. If others want to use the prompts as well (not that they might not all be too unique), that would be wonderful.**

**I don't own Abby, Gibbs, or the concept of the show. Just the prompt.**

**1. Run**

Her lungs burned as she tore through the cold deserted streets of the Nation's Capitol. She didn't notice, nor did she care about the people she passed. She didn't even apologize when she knocked some teenager off of his skateboard. Her tears dried only seconds after leaving her bloodshot eyes. The frigid air made them feel like tiny icicles on her cheeks.

She began to cough slightly as she reached his street. Purple and green spots danced before her eyes as she slowed slightly. She could see his old house, only a few yards away.

As if expecting her, he opened his front door. She would have thought him psychic had it not been for the bag of trash he was toting out to the can by the street.

His famous gut didn't fail him though, as he turned his head in her direction. He squinted a slightly against the harsh wind. "Abby?" He called, stepping towards her warily. She looked ill…manic almost.

With one more burst of energy she ran the last twenty feet and threw herself into his surprised arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried repeatedly.

The baffled Marine half-carried her inside as she sobbed into the crook of his shoulder. When she was in such a state, getting an explanation was next to impossible.

It wasn't until later; as they lay naked under the shell of his boat that he realized what it was that bothered his girl.

They had had an argument that morning in her lab. She had forgotten to run some prints through AFIS and he had snapped at her. She snapped right back and they stared each other down for a few moments before his phone interrupted them. To him it had seemed small, but to her it was massive. He had to go right back into the field and interrogation all day, and didn't get to see her again. Given that apologies weren't anywhere in his nature, it didn't occur to him that something needed to be repaired—until he held his broken Abby in his arms.

Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head gently. "Sweet girl." He murmured, nudging her awake. She opened her beautiful green eyes—still a heartbreaking red from her tears—and stared at him silently. "I'm so sorry." He told her with a sincerity that couldn't be mistaken.

She smiled a wholehearted smile. Squeezing him tighter in an embrace, she rested her head on his chest and whispered—almost in a breath of air, "I'm so glad."


	2. Ice

**Prompt 2: Ice**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a very tough man. Smiles were rare and laughter was non-existent when it came to his work ethic. He didn't even pretend to care when an insulted witness slapped Tony too hard, or when Ziva ran over McGee's foot with the van—twice.

But on the day the hospital called, saying that Abigail Scuito was in the Emergency Room, he turned into any other man.

It was a relief to them all when she hobbled into the bullpen on crutches with just an ace bandage on her left ankle. "Damn ice." She muttered as Gibbs helped her sit in his chair. "My front stoop was covered with it."

Gibbs's face wasn't the stoic mask it always was at that point. His eyes were lined with worry as he propped her foot up on the trashcan he overturned under his desk. "Stay still, I'm going to get Ducky!" He kissed her forehead before dashing off towards the elevators.

/

Even though Dr. Mallard confirmed that her concussion was as minor as the hospital had passed it off as, Gibbs still made Abby stay at his desk the rest of the day.

His three agents were stifling laughter and shocked looks as they watched their Marine Boss turn into a doting boyfriend as he fetched Caf-Pows and Ibuprofen throughout the entire afternoon.

When 1800 hit, he had her out the door and hobbling to his car in an instant.

Abby was all about being pampered for the day—but when he withheld sex, things got serious. She was right in the middle of an Abby style tantrum, when he kissed her gently and swept her off her feet. "You need to stay awake baby." He whispered as he carried her into the living room. "And what's the first thing you do after sex?"

She chewed on her lip as he set her down on the couch. "Sleep." She finally relented.

"Sleep." He agreed nuzzling the top of her head with his nose. "Now we are going to stay awake all night long." His teasing seductive tone earned him a glower.

/

That night, the hardheaded sniper with a heart of stone turned into a kid again.

The two of them played video games—on a console that Abby had brought over and hooked up before they had even started dating—while eating bowl after bowl of ice cream. He laughed more than he had ever laughed before as he raced Italian plumber brothers and a midget in a mushroom hat. Abby giggled every time he pitched a fit about losing.

Soon the sun was rising, orange and yellow behind the trees in his back yard. To assure that she'd make it the whole twenty-four hours without sleep, Gibbs took her out to breakfast at her favorite café.

As they sipped coffee on one of the overstuffed couches in front of the restaurant's fireplace, Abby couldn't help but chuckle. Gibbs tried not to let his curiosity win, but failed. "What?" He queried, kissing her temple as she daintily licked the whipped cream off of her hot chocolate.

She shook her head, and for a moment he thought he was going to have to badger her, but she soon piped up. "You do realize that your character in the video game was a princess right?"

Gibbs stared at her with his trademark blankness before replying, "Yeah, well she had the best motorcycle." He said in all seriousness.

Abby let out another laugh. He never failed to surprise her.


End file.
